


Time

by Kalloway



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The end of summer.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calenlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenlily/gifts).



When the first tickle of Boreas' breath caressed the tiny hairs on the back of her neck, Persephone knew it was time. 

She ran from the field, her skirts in her hands, joyful like a maiden. 

The summer had been wonderful and had felt like it had gone on forever. The harvest would be excellent, she'd seen what felt like a lifetime of flowers... There had been so many gifts, so many blessings-- Her head spun at the thought of it all. She'd have so much to tell her husband, once they had time to talk. 

The would not have time, immediately, to talk. 

Her mother was waiting for her at the entrance to the small village temple they'd been visiting; she knew already. Persephone could see the sadness in her eyes but also love and understanding. The latter had been long in coming, but Persephone was glad for it. 

She had fallen for Hades, after all, though that had not been immediate either. He was a good husband in many ways, even if not the one she would have chosen had she had a choice. But it did not matter as again, a faint cool breeze rustled the heavy trees nearby and sent a group of nearby nymphs huddling. 

It was time. 

Hades arrived just as Persephone had finished gathering her things into a neat bundle. He was all in black, his dark hair long and loose and wild yet his beard freshly trimmed. Persephone smiled, but he did not return it. Not when her mother was right there, pulling her into a long hug and then fixing him with a steely gaze that seemed more ritualistic than truly threatening. 

Only when she was beside him in his chariot did he smile. 

"I missed you," Persephone said softly as the earth beneath them split into a fissure just for them, plunging them downward. 

Hades wrapped an arm around her and held her close, ignoring her squeal of surprise and instead kissing her. 

Yes, that was what she'd been waiting for. Persephone closed her eyes and kissed him back, her hands warm on his cool skin. She wanted to feel him completely and she knew he felt the same. They would not talk much about the months they'd spent apart just yet. There were other, more important things to do. 

From chariot to palace to bedchamber was a blur, scooped into Hades' strong arms along the way. Not a single servant nor shade dared interrupt their walk, and once the bedchamber door was closed, Persephone barely had time to glance around before she was on the bed. 

There were roses, though, of ruby, and iris of stones she could not think of, not when her robes were being untied by fingers that knew very well how to remove them. He had given her flowers, eternal... She had at least packed a loaf of fine bread, left in the chariot but likely to be delivered later by a servant who knew not to disturb them just yet. 

"I missed you," Hades replied as he laid her bare. She smiled at him and gestured that he was wearing far too much. 

He paused for a moment too long and Persephone shook her head. She knew how to undress him and she would do it! She would not be the only one naked for this, though the thought did send a little shiver through that settled where she was already near-ready. She shifted and rolled to her knees, grabbing for black and hurrying to pull it away. 

For a brief moment, she worried if she was being a bit too forward, but no, Hades gave her a tiny smile before reaching for her again. Her breasts fit perfectly in his hands, her stomach flat against his fingers sliding down... She had half of his clothing gone when he began stroking her clitoris. He kissed her as she moaned and rolled her hips forward a bit to guide his fingers into her. 

Her hands found his cock beneath far too much fabric, but she could still tease it and make her husband groan back against her. 

He would be naked soon enough. She would enjoy him soon enough. He would... 

They would talk about their months apart later, once they'd finished what could take hours if not days. She had missed him and she knew he'd missed her. 

Black fabric as near-torn away and she was shifted, pulled onto his lap. Persephone laughed as she was guided down onto him, his cock so much bigger and better than his fingers had been. She'd ached for this fullness for so long. She moved after a moment, her face against his neck, her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. Each rising and falling felt impossibly good, like the first rain after a drought. Her voice mixed with Hades', praise and pleasure and love... 

Her orgasm left her shaking as Hades guided her hips through his. 

She did not let go... 

They had months and months to make up for, after all. A long, lovely summer suggested an equally pleasant winter. 

It was time.


End file.
